Zexion and Draco's Wonderful Adventure
by Ciaura
Summary: Back when Zexion was Ienzo, Ansem the Wise took him on to Deep Space. While exploring, Zexion meets someone out of this world and universe. Hey, this is from a special challenge I'm doing. I used a generator to generator two character's names, a plot and a location, so it's going to be a bit crazy '. It's unfinished but if someone wants it to continue or finish, I will update


Humph.

Zexion sat down in front of a pile of old, dust cardboard boxes. He was cleaning out his room for the new years. The organization had never properly celebrated new years until Axel brought it to attention.

Urgh.

He began to open up the box in front of him. The dust floated into the air as Zexion pulled out some old photo albums. He began pulling out books as well, sorting them into separate piles. He looked down into the empty box a saw a small, rectangular photograph.

He picked it up and stared at it. It was a photo of himself when he was younger and had a heart. Another young, blond boy was smiling beside him. He began to remember the day Ansem the Wise took him to Deep Space and when he met his old friend.

When Zexion was Ienzo, Ansem the Wise took him across space to research on the Heartless in other worlds. They had explored many worlds already and had only one more left, Deep Space. When they arrived, the Grand Councilwoman greeted them and toured them around the ship. Ienzo wasn't interested in how the ship worked or what rooms did what. He was more interested in the stars and how a huge, swirling cloud was forming nearby in space. Once the Grand Councilwoman noticed what Ienzo was staring at, she screamed for evasive action and raised the alarm.

The whole ship swerved away from the forming black hole, but it was too late and the entire ship was sucked in.

The shaking quickly ceased when the ship arrived on the other side. Ansem the Wise helped Ienzo to stand. The Grand Councilwoman apologized and lead us to the bridge. As Ienzo was following behind he noticed another boy his age walking down a corridor on the right. The other two hadn't noticed him and continued to talk about heartless and adult things.

Ienzo was curious and absent-mindly walked in the direction of the strange boy. He followed the blond-haired boy down many short corridors and finally into a room. Ienzo quietly approached the door, but the door automatically opened loudly. The young boy was crouched over in the corner crying. He instantly looked up at Ienzo standing in the doorway and took a defensive stance. Ienzo walked in, allowing the door to close behind him. The room was filled with colourful crates and large boxes.

The strange boy threatened Ienzo with a short stick, which Ienzo thought was silly and useless. Ienzo thought the boy's clothes were weird as well. He was wearing long, black robes with a grey vest and a green-striped tie, almost like it was a school uniform.

"Who are you?" yelled the boy, angrily wiping away his tears.

"Ienzo," he quietly muttered in response. He continued to advance towards the boy.

"Don't come any closer!" the boy pointed his stick towards Ienzo. Ienzo continued to walk leisurely to him. The boy looked panicked and suddenly pointed his stick at a small box against the wall. Ienzo was confused and intrigued at his actions.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted. The box he was pointing at began to levitate in mid-air. It glided quickly and crashed into Ienzo. He fell to the floor. He wasn't in pain at all, merely stunned at the strange magic. The first reasonable thought that came to Ienzo's mind was that he could be a heartless in disguise. But heartless couldn't talk or cry or feel any emotions.

Ienzo recovered himself and stood up. The blond boy looked surprised that he could stand up and started to step backwards. Ienzo was very curious about the boy and tried to get a closer examination. The boy stumbled backwards over a box and clumsily crashed into the ground. He shook his head trying to gain himself. He jumped when he saw Ienzo crouching beside him, watching him.

"Wha- What do you want?" the boy stuttered. He tried to reach for his stick, but he couldn't find it while watching Ienzo. Ienzo poke the boy's face and looked semi-surprised.

"It's warm…" he murmured. The boy looked offended by this.

"Of course I'm warm! I'm a normal person unlike these filthy monster-creatures" he argued. Ienzo tried to hold back a smile. _'Monster-creatures' he says. How old is he? He acts like a little kid._

"What… what is it?" the boy seemed confused and was ready to defend himself. Ienzo returned to his unfazed stare.

"What are you?" Ienzo questioned as if he was talking only to himself. He stretched out to poke him again. The boy quickly slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me, and what do you mean 'what are you', I'm the same as you, a person," he lifted himself up to a seated position. Ienzo remained quiet. The boy felt unease by this and started to lean away from Ienzo.

"…Unless your not a person," he began shuffle away.

"I'm a person," Ienzo answered. "But I can't use this." He revealed the stick the boy was using earlier. The boy snatched it from him.

"This is mine. Don't touch things that aren't yours," demanded the boy. Ienzo's eyes concentrated on the stick. The boy noticed this and waved it up a down, which Ienzo's head followed. There was a long silence between them. The boy felt pressure to say something. He sighed.

"Do you want me to show you how-".

"Yes," Ienzo cut in, looking straight up at the boy.

"erm…well…" the boy stood up and Ienzo followed.

"I only know a few spells, but you just point the wand like this and then say the type of spell you want," the boy explained, while pointing the wand at a medium sized crate. Ienzo nodded in response and didn't say anything. The boy felt awkward but continued.

"Um, if you want the crate to float, you say 'wingardium leviosa', and if you want to push it away, you say 'expelliarmus', oh and if you want to find it, you say 'accio'" the boy continued to talk about the different spells he knew.


End file.
